Hard to Say
by Ambiguous Disposition
Summary: One Shot Song fic, based on Hard to say by The Used, nothing to it, just a sad one. Troyella...kind of


**Hard to say**

**By The Used……the song not the story…..**

**I don't own the song, or the characters…..too bad.**



Troy Bolton sat in his cold, damp and lonely one bedroom apartment amazed at what he was seeing on the television. Gabriella Montez, his Gabby, was on T.V. she had made it big. She was the star that she was born to be.

_The singer finished singing and she's walking out the singer sheds a tear fear of falling out and it's hard to say how I feel today for years gone by and I cried….._

He couldn't believe that it had been so many years since that fateful day. She had begged him to stay. Pleaded with him in one last attempt for him to stay.

He remembered her tears falling down her cheeks. Part of him wanted to stay with her, live the life he had promised, but he was stupid, he wanted something more.

_It's hard to say that I was wrong it's hard to say that I miss you since you've been gone it's not the same…_

He did leave, he left everything behind. His friends, his family, and Gabriella. He really did think that life would be better if he just left, that he could accomplish his dreams. He didn't think he needed anyone.

_My worries weigh the world how I used to be and everything (I'm cold) seems a plague in me…._

When he came back, no one was there. They had all moved on just like he had tried to do. Everyone turned their backs on him just like he had done.

He couldn't blame them. His only regret was thinking that Gabriella would still be there after he told her that he didn't need her in his life.

_And it's hard to say how I feel today for years gone by and I cried…. it's hard to say that I was wrong….its hard to say that I miss you….since you've been gone it's not the same…_

She sat there quietly, taking in everything he said. Trying to understand where she had gone wrong. He didn't give her any explanation. He didn't think he needed to. But there were so many things he wanted to say to her now.

He would give anything to hold her in his arms again.

_It's hard to say I held me tongue it's hard to say if only….since you've been gone it's not the same…. _

He couldn't live like this anymore. He had to tell her everything. He had to let her know that he still loved her, that he never stopped. He was foolish and young; he didn't know what he was doing. He had to go find her.

_Worse than a fear it's the lie that you told a thousand times before….worse than a fear it's the knife..._

He sat silently watching her sing at a smaller club in their hometown. She was so beautiful. How could he ever want to give her up? Why did her ever give her up?

His thoughts were interrupted when they caught each others glances. He could feel his heart beating faster and faster in his chest. Even after so long, they still had that electrifying connection.

_And its hard to say how I feel today for years gone by and I cried….it's hard to say that I was wrong its hard to say that I miss you since you've been gone its not the same…._

She followed him outside after the show. He could tell that she was just as nervous as him. He smiled warmly at her only to receive a cold stare.

"You were great tonight." He said.

"Thank you." She replied politely. They sat in silence for a moment before she decided to speak.

"Troy, what are you doing here?"

"I am here to see you. I have so much to tell you." He began to say. She shook her head and raised her hand up.

"Don't say anything. I waited for you Troy. You never came back. I can't let you break my heart again. Not now, not ever." She said before turning around and walking away.

He sat there trying to make sense of what happened. This wasn't the same girl he had fallen in love with. She was colder, broken.

Even if she had given him the chance to speak, he wouldn't have been able to tell her. He knew he made a mistake, and he would have to pay for it for the rest of his life.

_It's hard to say I held my tongue it's hard to say if only since you've been gone it's not the same. _



**I know it's not very happy, but this is a sad song……and for some reason I thought of Troy and Gabriella. Ah boys and their mistakes……**


End file.
